


Solo sleeping mission

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: i don't know what i was thinking, metal gear solid - Freeform, wow gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How former sleeping agent relieves stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo sleeping mission

**Author's Note:**

> this was my way to relieve stress: by writing but it turned out kinda shitty so now i'm even more stressed out and i want to cry, oh well.

A long sigh could have been heard as Liquid rubbed his forehead. All this stress was giving him huge headache, so were all those freaks who were working for him. He ran his fingers through his messy blond hair thinking to himself if he could get some time alone. As a former sleeping agent he knew that sex was best way to relax and get his mind cleared for a while, but now that there was no one especially interesting his only partner was going to be his own hand.   
Sighing again he close the door behind him and started by taking off his coat. He was used to being shirtless, it was once his job to get naked and have sex with anyone he was ordered to. Those countless women that he had won over with just his charisma and that endless list of men who wanted to have sex with him even though he was male. Some of his parters weren’t so gentle and there was numerous little scars covering his body. “Memories of war” that’s what he called those. Liquid let out low chuckle as he sat down, now getting rid of his belt and opening his pants.  
“It has been a while…” was all he could think. Planning something as massive as this took time. Now that he had finally some time alone it was hard to get into the mood. Leaving his gloves on Liquid started slowly to touch himself. As the cold leather covered fingers began to wrap around of his half hard dick memories of his missions began to flow into his mind. That one time when he was penetrated by whole gang of soldiers was still one of his favorite missions. How all the men became beasts who savored his body whole. Their rough hands pulled his hair and touched him everywhere, they scratched him, they bite him, they made him cum so many times he lost count.  
As he continued to live again his memories his erection grew larger in his hands and his moans louder. He started to rub the top his manhood smearing his precum all over his gloves. For some reason his body seemed to be more sensitive than ever, only touching himself like this made him moan like little bitch. More, faster, stronger, harder, he wanted it all, and he wanted it now. Increasing his speed he knew that he could not last much longer. His left hand tried to silence his grunts and moans as he finally came hard to his another hand. When it was finally over he let his head rest on the back of the chair. Trying to catch his breath while getting rid of the messy gloves he heard footsteps approaching. He then stood up, got dressed again and left the room leaving behind just pair of messy gloves.


End file.
